1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering angle sensor failure detection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a steering apparatus of a vehicle means an apparatus that allows a driver to change a driving direction of the vehicle by his/her will. The steering apparatus helps the driver to optionally change the center of rotation, about which the vehicle's front wheels are turned, so as to make the vehicle move in a direction desired by the driver.
A power steering apparatus of a vehicle is an apparatus that when a driver operates a steering wheel of a vehicle, assists the driver's operating force of the steering wheel using a booster, so that the driver can easily change the running direction of the vehicle with less force.
A recent electric power steering apparatus renders the steering wheel of a vehicle to be operated heavily when the vehicle is driven at high speed, but renders the steering wheel to be operated lightly when the vehicle is driven at low speed. A steering angle sensor is employed to assure such an operation of the electric power steering apparatus. Accordingly, there is an increased need for a steering angle sensor failure detection system which can correctly detect whether the steering angle sensor is normally operated or not.